


Flannel

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas steals Dean's flannel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsImpala67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/gifts).



> So... I got a prompt awhile ago, but I hadn't seen the season (11 of Supernatural) and Netflix hadn't even updated to season 10 yet. I told them I couldn't do it and they said it was okay and that I could do something from season 3. I didn't come up with anything until a few days ago and decided to dedicate this to them. They're the oldest request/prompt on my list, so I gave them what I could. 
> 
> Hope they enjoy!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean walked quickly to his and Cas’s room. Yet another one of his flannels had gone missing from Dean’s clean clothes in the laundry room. He opened the door. He was about to ask the former angel where it, or any of the others, had gone off to. The words died on his tongue when he saw his lover.

Cas was on the bed, sleeping, wrapped up in Dean’s flannel. His hair was everywhere. Dean smiled and pulled out his phone to take a quick picture. After, he grabbed a blanket from under their bed and carefully laid it on Cas’s sleeping form.

Dean left the room with a fond smile pulling at his lips; completely okay with not wearing a flannel for a day.


End file.
